Asgard Dreams
by TheWolfPack018
Summary: Volstagg/OC. Olivia has liked Volstagg for some time now. He's liked her. They have never admitted their feelings to one another, until tonight. Basically fluff.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Volstagg. All rights go to Marvel. I only own my OC.**

Olivia had been a handmaiden for the royal family of Asgard for what has seemed like her entire life. Her mother was a handmaiden to Lady Frigg, so Olivia followed in her footsteps when she came of age. She was the same age as Prince Thor, and had grown up with him. They laughed and played together. She was the little sister he always wanted. Of course, he did have Loki as well. When Olivia's mother died Frigg took her in and raised her as one of her own, she couldn't bear to see a child left all on their own.

As she got older, Olivia was allowed to serve at the great feasts. If they were informal she would be allowed to join everyone at the table. That is when she first noticed him. He was a great friend of Thor's and along with Hogun and Fandral made up the Warriors Three.

Volstagg had caught Olivia's eye the very first time she saw him. She was taken aback by his great red beard, which she admired so fondly. But once she got to know him a little better she was pleasantly surprised as just how nice he really was. She would sneak glances at him when he wasn't looking; usually he was too busy stuffing his face with food to even notice her. She wished that he looked and felt the same way about her than he did about food. She had finally admitted her feelings for Volstagg to her two best friends, Rosie and Francesca. Rosie had been dating Thor for some time now and Francesca had been in a relationship with Loki for a while too. She felt like such a fifth wheel.

It was late one evening after a small gathering. Olivia was tidying away plates and food from earlier in the night. She didn't realise that Volstagg was standing at the doorway watching her, as she jumped and dropped a plate when she saw him. Volstagg immediately rushed over to her and helped her to pick up the broken plate pieces from the floor. Olivia had never been this close to him before, their heads almost touching. Olivia could feel her body getting warmer and she tried desperately not to blush.

Their fingers slightly brushed over each other's as they both went to pick up the same piece. This sent shivers down Olivia's spine. Volstagg noticed the small twitch her body made and a smile crept up on his face. Their eyes finally met and Volstagg was swept away by the beauty of Olivia's big, round orbs.

"By the Gods" he whispered. "You have the most beautiful eyes in all of the nine realms".

Olivia blushed and rose to her feet, looking down at them nervously. She pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Volstagg could not believe how bashful she was being. Was this really the same girl that sung to her hearts content when she had too much ale and would challenge Thor to an arm wrestling match? Was this the same girl he had become so fond over?

Volstagg rose slowly. He was considerably taller than Olivia, although he was slightly shorter than Thor he was still at least a head taller than her. He took in the sight before him. Olivia was still looking down at her feet as if she had never seen them before, but Gods help him, she looked adorable. Volstagg wished that he could summon the god Bragi and woo her with a poem, but he was all alone. So he did the next best thing he could think of.

Volstagg lifted Olivia's head with a finger and kissed her. She was shocked at first but gave in and kissed him back. His beard tickled her cheeks slightly but it was a nice sensation.

"I have been waiting years to do that" Volstagg admitted.

"As have I" Olivia replied with a smile that could light up the whole room.

Volstagg took Olivia into his arms for a great embrace, and kissed her again, more passionately this time. Then all of a sudden, Thor and Rosie come crashing through the doors, only to find their friends in an uncompromising position.

"My apologies, friend. Rosie and I shall retire to another room." Thor said dragging Rosie behind him with smiles plastered across their faces as they left. Volstagg and Olivia laughed in embarrassment as she buried her head into his chest. "Finally!" Thor could be hard from down the hall. Volstagg gave Olivia a peck on the lips and asked her to join him for a walk. Olivia accepted. This was all she had ever dreamt of, and finally she had gotten it. She pinched herself a few times to make sure it was real, and to her amazement, it was.


End file.
